THE WEDDING
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Anko akan menikah! ya, akan menikah. tetapiiiii...dengan siapa! apakah dengan kakashi hatake? Hmmm. let's find out...
1. Chapter 1

THE WEDDING – Chapter 1

Threeshoot fanfic.

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi. Ibiki Morino. Kurenai x Asuma.

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Fluff.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: maunya si M, tapi Rate T jg boleh deh.

Warning: OOC, OTP, miss typo.

.

.

.

Anko Mitarashi sedang duduk dengan santai di ruangannya. Sebuah kursi kayu dengan meja di hadapannya. Pada meja berukuran sedang itu terdapat beberapa hal. Mulai dari buku, kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk, vas bunga kecil, dan –oh, rupanya tidak ada. Tidak ada sebuah pigura kecil yang biasanya berisikan sebuah foto.

Gadis itu kemudian menyandarkan punggung dan bahunya kepada sandaran kursi. Ah, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan sebagai seorang Jounin. Anko mengubah sudut pandangnya. Ditatapnya jendela yang cukup lebar yang terletak di belakangnya. Dari jendela itu terasa angin sejuk yang berdesir, benar-benar membuat nyaman dan terasa begitu menyegarkan.

Dari jendela lebar itu pula bisa terlihat pemandangan desa Konoha. Cukup indah. Apalagi jika otak sedang memerlukan refreshment seperti yang dirasakan Anko kali ini. Atap-atap rumah, bangunan tinggi, hijaunya pepohonan, bahkan birunya langit pun terlihat dari jendela itu. Memiliki ruang kerja di lantai tiga ternyata tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

"Hei, Anko! Kau di sini rupanya!" sapa Kurenai sumringah sambil berjalan cepat menuju arah Anko. Anko mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kedatangan temannya itu. Kurenai, cantik seperti biasanya. Dengan warna lipstick yang merah menyala, wanita itu kemudian berkata kepada Anko.

"Selamat ya, Anko!"

Apa? Anko bingung. Begitu datang kenapa Kurenai langsung mengucapkan selamat kepadanya? Apa ia baru saja masuk kandidat dalam pemilihan Hokage berikutnya?

"Selamat apanya?"

"Kudengar, malam ini ada yang akan melamarmu!"

Apa?! Melamar?!

"Gosip dari siapa lagi, kali ini?" Tanya Anko berusaha tetap tenang. Setenang para selebritis yang seringkali mendapati berita miring tentang diri mereka.

"Entahlah, bahkan Asuma juga mengetahuinya! Sekali lagi selamat ya, Anko! Kau harus melewati malam ini dengan tampil sempurna!"

Kata-kata Kurenai memang cukup membius. Anko terpaku. Hampir tidak percaya dengan cerita Kurenai. Benarkah ini?

"Pria yang kau idam-idamkan akhirnya datang juga! Aku berdoa semoga semuanya lancar, dan kau bisa berbahagia dengannya!" ucap Kurenai lagi masih penuh dengan keceriaan. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika sahabatnya akan segera melepas masa lajangnya dengan pria yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata mereka.

Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi Hatake akan melamar Anko. Sungguh sesuatu hal yang luar biasa. Ini adalah keajaiban tingkat tinggi!

Wajah Anko memerah. Membayangkan Kakashi yang datang kerumahnya, dan dengan gentle meminta Anko untuk menjadi istrinya. Oh, sungguh roman indah yang gila. Terlalu indah. Terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan.

Kakashi! Aku pasti akan menerima lamaranmu!

.

.

.

Burung-burung kecil bersiul dengan asyik di sekitar atap akademi Konoha. Tepat di dekat ruangan di mana terdapat dua orang manusia saling bercakap-cakap.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku tidak maauuuuuuuuuu!" sebuah jeritan yang heboh. Tepatnya, diselingi dengan tangisan. Tangisan yang hiperaktif. Dan itu tak lain adalah Anko Mitarashi.

Di sampingnya duduk sahabat dekatnya, Kurenai. Kurenai memandang Anko dengan tatapan prihatin dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah Anko, jangan berlebihan begitu…." Ucap Kurenai mencoba menenangkan Anko yang mulai gila. Gila karena tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Ibiikiiiiiiii!" jerit gadis itu lagi. Semakin memekakkan telinga. Beruntung, di sekitar sana sedang sepi. Jika tidak, bisa dibayangkan betapa terganggunya orang-orang dengan jeritan histeris Anko.

Kurenai tersenyum dengan penuh sesal. Kasihan Anko, batinnya.

"Kurenai, aku pikir yang kau maksudkan waktu itu adalah Kakashi! Kenapa malah Ibiki yang datang?! Kenapa? Kenaapaaaa!?" cerocos Anko masih dengan penuh air mata. Bagaikan menyemburkan api kepada Kurenai. Kurenai kewalahan menghadapi suara melengking yang begitu berisik dari mulut Anko itu. Wanita yang ganas seperti ular.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Anko.. Aku juga berpikir kalau itu adalah Kakashi" Kurenai mencoba memberi penjelasan perihal informasi yang sempat ia beritahukan pada Anko beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, saat itu ia datang dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Anko. Ia mendengar selentingan kabar burung jika akan ada pria yang melamar Anko. Dan ia mengira pria itu adalah Kakashi.

Siapa sih yang tidak mengira bahwa itu adalah Kakashi? Anko dan Kakashi adalah dua insan yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Keduanya memang kerap bersama. Jika Kakashi duduk pada suatu bangku, maka Anko akan menyusulnya untuk berada di sampingnya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka memang dekat. Namun dari sisi sang wanita, kedekatan itu melibatkan sebuah perasaan. Ia bermain hati.

Anko menangis sesenggukan. Meratapi betapa malangnya nasibnya saat ini. Tepat tadi malam Ibiki datang kerumahnya dan mengatakan sebuah hal yang sangat indah. Tetapi bagi Anko, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang romantis. Ia tidak menginginkan pria itu. Ia tidak mencintainya!

"Lalu Anko, bukankah seharusnya kau bisa menolaknya?" Kurenai mencoba memberikan Anko sebuah opsi. Atau, paling tidak, gadis itu bisa berhenti menangis.

"Aku memang menolaknyaa…." Jawab Anko masih dengan kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang mendalam.

"Tetapi nenek menerimanya! Memaksaku juga untuk menerimanya!"

"Oh!" Kurenai sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Nenek bilang, jika aku tetap tidak menerimanya, ia akan membuatku pensiun sebagai seorang shinobi!"

Apa? Mulut Kurenai ternganga. Bagaimana bisa? Ancaman itu –sesuatu yang kejam!

Menjadi shinobi adalah sebuah keputusan. Sebuah jalan yang sulit untuk ditempuh. Namun konsekuensi yang ada padanya sebanding dengan rasa kecintaan yang tinggi terhadap perdamaian dunia. Menjadi shinobi bukanlah sebuah permainan! Anko tahu itu, dan sampai matipun ia akan memegang teguh jati dirinya sebagai seorang shinobi Konoha. Itu adalah harga mati.

Kurenai menelan ludah. Sepertinya jalan hidup Anko kembali mendapati sedikit kesulitan. Dijodohkan dengan Ibiki. Dipaksa menikah dengan pria tinggi besar menakutkan dengan goresan luka di wajah dan kepala penuh bekas luka mengerikan itu.

Ibiki memang pria yang tampak luar biasa. Berwibawa, dan samasekali tidak bisa diremehkan. Seorang shinobi penginterogasi yang memang memiliki aura cukup menakutkan. Sementara Kakashi yang fisiknya tidak sebesar Ibiki selalu tampil santai, sumringah dan membawa sebuah buku kecil kemana-mana. Tetapi jangan membandingkan keduanya. Kemampuan keduanya adalah sama hebatnya. Malangnya, Anko telah lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada pria bertopeng yang rambutnya berwarna perak itu, Kakashi Hatake.

Lelaki santai yang terkadang terkesan kurang macho. Bahkan lebih dekat dengan aura mesum. Namun semua orang tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah jounin elit terbaik Konoha yang hampir sempurna. Ya, buku Icha-Icha itulah yang mengurangi kesempurnaannya.

Anko masih menangis. Kali ini kembali bersuara dengan kencang.

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Pokoknya aku tidak maaaauuuuu!"

Kurenai kewalahan setengah mati. "Berhentilah menangis, Anko. Aduuuh…"

.

.

.

"Waah, Anko sensei akan menikah dengan Ibiki sensei! Benar-benar pasangan yang sama-sama sangar dan mengerikan! Hahahaha!" Naruto Uzumaki si bocah tengil mengeluarkan sebuah ledekan kepada Anko ketika gadis itu tengah lewat di depannya. Sontak saja anak berambut kuning itu menjadi pusat pelampiasan kejengkelan Anko. "Diam kau, dasar bocah jeleeek!"

Dan –duakk. Kepala Naruto pun benjol-benjol dengan parahnya. Rambut yang sama persis dengan milik mendiang Yondaime itu langsung dihiasi oleh bulatan-bulatan merah muda yang memprihatinkan.

"A-ampuun senseeei!" Naruto memohon ampun pada gurunya yang galak itu.

"Masih mau mengejek lagi, hah! Rasakan iniii!" Anko berniat menghadirkan jotosannya lagi pada Naruto. Anak itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Tetapi Naruto keburu lari.

"Apa? Jadi yang akan menikah dengan Anko itu si Ibiki?" Tanya Iruka setengah terkejut. Ia sedang bersama Asuma, rekannya yang juga merupakan teman seperjuangan Anko dan Kakashi. Dari kejauhan mereka masih bisa melihat Naruto yang dikejar oleh Anko yang sedang marah-marah.

"Yah, begitulah katanya. Apa kau baru mengetahuinya?" Tanya Asuma tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menghisap rokoknya.

"Iya. Wah, kalau begitu..bagaimana nasib Kakashi ya?" Iruka merasa simpati dan prihatin pada Kakashi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" sahut Asuma sekenanya.

.

.

.

Teringat dengan begitu jelas di kepala Kurenai, saat dahulu Anko masih mengejar-ngejar Kakashi. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa kunoichi satu itu memang menyukai dan mengagumi Kakashi. Kakashi yang –wibawanya kadang terlihat sangat kurang itu. Tiada hari bagi Anko untuk mencari dan segera berada di dekat Kakashi. Baginya, seniornya itu sangat memukau. Meskipun kerap memegang buku Icha Icha Paradisenya yang kurang sopan itu, Anko tidak pernah menyurutkan semangatnya dalam mendekati pria itu.

Terang saja, kegigihannya membuahkan hasil. Kakashi yang sering merasa jengah pada Anko yang selalu lengket padanya, akhirnya merelakan gadis itu untuk menjadi penggemar sejatinya. Sampai akhirnya Anko dengan terang-terangan menyatakan cinta. Dan apa jawaban Kakashi? Setelah terdiam cukup lama untuk berfikir, akhirnya ia hanya menjawab "Maaf Anko, sepertinya kita sekarang ini lebih baik berteman saja dulu". Sebuah jawaban yang cukup mengecewakan.

Tetapi tidak di telinga Anko. Itu adalah awal dari sebuah harapan. Ia yakin, karena ia sudah tahu bahwa begitu banyak bukti otentik dari kehidupan sekitarnya bahwa dua orang berlainan jenis yang awalnya berteman dan bersahabat kemudian akan melanjutkan ke dalam sebuah hubungan yang disebut dengan cinta. Aku tidak akan menyerah, Kakashi! Kira-kira begitulah isi benak Anko saat itu.

Yah, mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Pria muda itu digemari wanita. Terutama Sakura yang sangat menggilainya. Ah…tetapi Kakashi tidak setingkat dengan anak tampan itu. Masih berada pada level sedikit di bawahnya, soal wajah, pesona, dan popularitas.

Dan kemudian, terjadilah hingga seperti sekarang ini. Anko dan Kakashi tidak bisa dipisahkan. Meskipun agak meragukan memang –jika Kakashi tidak memiliki perasaan spesial pada gadis itu. Lelaki dingin itu terlalu meladeninya, tidak seperti pada saat awal-awal mereka bertemu.

"Kurenai!" sapa Anko lagi di hari ini, menghentikan lamunan Kurenai mengenai sahabat uniknya itu.

Hari ini keduanya bertemu lagi. Semoga tidak ada tangisan dahsyat seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, batin Kurenai cemas. Ia kasihan pada Anko. Juga merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri yang telinganya hampir pekak karena jeritan Anko pada waktu menangis semalam.

Anko duduk di sebelah wanita berlipstick menarik itu. Keduanya berada dalam gazebo tua di taman Konoha. Pepohonan yang rindang di sana terasa sangat menyenangkan. Ah –Anko ingat, ia dan Kakashi pernah berada di sana. Tetapi hanya sebentar. Tidak, tidak untuk berkencan. Pada waktu itu mereka hanya mengobrol.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah agak baikan sekarang?" Tanya Kurenai pada sahabatnya yang baru datang itu.

Anko menghela nafas. Wajahnya agak sayu, ia nyaris kehilangan semangatnya belakangan ini. Terkecuali semangat untuk menjerit meratapi nasib malangnya.

"Hei, aku kan bertanya padamu, Anko! Jawablah! " tegur Kurenai yang merasa tidak begitu diperhatikan oleh Anko.

"Ah –maaf.. aku –yah seperti yang kau lihat. Masih seperti ini" Anko memotong ucapannya sendiri dengan nada sendu.

"Apa Kakashi sudah datang?" Tanya Kurenai lagi.

Anko menggeleng. "Belum" jawabnya lemas.

Ya, Kakashi memang sedang menjalankan misi. Dan hal itu makin melambungkan kegalauan Anko. Tidak bisa bertemu dan bersama Kakashi adalah sebuah siksaan mental baginya.

"Oh iya, Anko. Ini kubawakan dango. Makanlah!" ucap Kurenai yang baru saja ingat jika ia tadi sengaja membawakan makanan kesukaan Anko itu, sekedar untuk menghiburnya.

Anko menatap lemas dango di tangan Kurenai. Beberapa tusuk dango dalam bungkusan kertas cokelat muda segiempat. Entah mengapa, air liur di dalam mulutnya terasa kering. Terlalu kering untuk memiliki semangat mengecap manisnya penganan kecil itu hari ini.

"Aku letakkan di sini saja ya, tetapi kau tetap harus memakannya" perintah Kurenai sambil meletakkan benda di tangannya. Anko meresponnya terlalu lambat.

Kini Anko menatap kosong ke depan. Hamparan rumput hijau yang setengah kering tersapu mata cokelatnya. Rambut ungu gelapnya tertiup angin yang sejuk. Kurenai di sebelahnya ikut-ikutan menerawang ke depan.

"Ah…kenapa nasibku seperti ini ya, Kurenai?"

"Malang sekali. Aku tidak mencintai Ibiki, tetapi malah dipaksa menikah dengan pria itu…." Anko memulai curahan hatinya hari ini. Sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja, tidak ada tangisan. Atau hanya belum? Dan Kurenai masih merasa was-was karenanya.

"Kita tunggu saja kedatangan Kakashi, lalu kau minta pendapat atau bantuannya saja!" Kurenai mencoba memberikan jawaban.

Anko menghela nafas. Ia belum tahu kapan Kakashi akan datang. Dan ia juga tidak yakin akan respon positif Kakashi.

"Bagaimana?" tuntut Kurenai lebih lanjut.

"Tidak perlu merasa ragu begitu! Kakashi itu pria baik, kan?" tegur Kurenai.

Ya, Kakashi memang baik. Selalu baik, meladeni dirinya selama ini. Meladeni dirinya yang cerewet untuk selalu dekat dengannya.

Akhirnya dengan pelan Anko mengangguk. "Iya, baiklah Kurenai…"

Kurenai tersenyum. Lalu ia teringat perihal dangonya yang belum tersentuh tangan Anko.

"Ayo, dimakan dangonya, Anko!"

Anko terkesiap. Dango? Lagi-lagi ia belum merasakan adanya nafsu untuk memakan makanan bulat-bulat yang ditusuk lidi tersebut.

"Ayo!" desis Kurenai setengah memaksa. Dengan malas akhirnya Anko mengambil setusuk dango di dekatnya.

Anko memakan makanan itu dengan sangat perlahan. Bagaikan orang yang tidak memiliki nafsu makan. Apa? Kurenai sedikit terkejut karenanya. "Kenapa gaya makanmu seperti itu? seperti bukan Anko yang biasanya saja!"

Dango dan Anko. Biasanya gadis itu selalu memakannya dengan ceria dan penuh semangat. Wajah gadis itu selalu berseri-seri ketika sedang memakannya, sama persis ketika Kakashi berada di sampingnya. Bagi Anko, mungkin Kakashi sama manisnya dengan makanan itu.

Kurenai geleng-geleng kepala. Stress tingkat tinggi nih, si Anko. Pikirnya. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat setitik air mata mulai menetes lagi di pipi Anko. Anko mulai menangis lagi.

Dengan sedikit bergidik Kurenai terus memperhatikan Anko yang baru menciptakan sebuah gigitan kecil pada dango di tangannya. Anko menangis. Anko menangis lagi. Mungkinkah akan terulang lagi?

"Kurenai…" desis Anko lirih dan pelan.

"Percintaanmu dengan Asuma beruntung sekali…. Aku iri pada kalian berdua…"

Kurenai menelan ludah. Ia masih merasa iba pada gadis itu. Bahkan untuk makan dango saja sekarang Anko sudah tidak ingin, kasihan sekali gadis Mitarashi ini.

"Kurenai…" kali ini sebuah kata-kata yang masih perlahan. Air mata bening kembali menetes. Sepertinya Anko memang benar-benar merasa sedih.

"Ku..re..NAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" tangisan dahsyat itu lagi.

"Anko, berhenti!" teriak Kurenai yang suaranya masih kalah nyaring dari tangisan kunoichi Anko Mitarashi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana misimu?" Tanya Genma Shiranui sang shinobi pengawal elit Hokage kepada Kakashi yang baru saja tiba dari perjalanannya. Shikamaru yang juga baru datang bersama pria bertopeng itu lebih memilih berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berlari menuju gerbang akademi, untuk menemui seseorang.

"Yah…sudah selesai. Semuanya lancar" ujar Kakashi dengan nada santai seperti biasanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong…kau sudah dengar?" Tanya Genma kini. Rambut cokelat lurusnya masih panjang sebahu layaknya dulu. Jounin yang umurnya diperkirakan setara dengan Kakashi itu mulai menanyakan perihal kabar panas terbaru di desa mereka.

"Apa?"

"Itu –gadismu" jawab Shiranui masih dengan seruas senbon khas di mulutnya.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa? Pikirnya heran.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar. Oh –mungkin maksud Genma adalah Anko.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau belum tahu? Ia sudah dilamar Ibiki. Mereka akan segera menikah"

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada ekspresi terkejut dari Kakashi. Dan –ekspresi wajah Shiranui masih tampak datar.

"Oh" hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi.

"Kau tidak terkejut, Hatake? Dasar kau ini! Ya sudah, aku tinggal dulu" sahut Genma Shiranui yang berpamitan meninggalkannya. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di bibir rekan Kakashi itu. Dan Kakashi Hatake hanya memperhatikannya. Tak ada respon. Tak ada ekspresi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang jounin bertopeng itu dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kedatangan Kakashi di desa. Memang ada yang sedikit berbeda. Anko, gadis itu tidak terlihat mengerubungi Kakashi lagi. Dari yang Kakashi dengar, gadis itu tengah sibuk memeriksa amat sangat banyak data murid-murid baru akademi. Sesibuk itukah Anko?

"Anko…." Panggil Kakashi pelan ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Anko yang berlalu di belakangnya.

"Ah, Kakashi!" ucap Anko dengan senyum kecil yang Kakashi tahu –itu adalah palsu.

"Kau sudah kembali? Sejak kapan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Dipandanginya wajah Anko yang sedikit terlihat lesu. "Dua hari yang lalu" sahut jounin bertopeng itu.

"Kau sibuk sekali, sepertinya?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Ehm…iya, lumayan" jawab Anko kali ini dengan senyuman asli yang tulus. Gadis itu bahagia akhirnya bisa bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Kakashi hari ini.

"Ada waktu? Kau tidak ingin pergi denganku, seperti biasa?" Tanya Kakashi lagi. Menawarkan sebuah hal yang menggoda akal sehat Anko.

Anko mau. Sangat mau menerima tawaran itu. Tetapi ia masih sibuk. Banyak pekerjaan yang sedang dilakoninya.

"Maaf, Kakashi, sepertinya hari ini masih belum bisa. Pekerjaanku cukup banyak. Kalau tidak selesai, Tsunade-sama akan memarahiku" jawab Anko akhirnya dengan berat hati menolak ajakan Kakashi.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kabari saja aku secepatnya" Kakashi maklum, sambil menampilkan senyuman tipis yang terlihat dari garis di permukaan topengnya.

Anko mengangguk, kini tersenyum lagi.

"Ah -maaf, aku harus cepat-cepat menemui Shizune" pamit Anko kemudian. Kakashi mengiyakan. Dan Anko pun bergegas melesat pergi meninggalkan Kakashi, menuju lantai dua untuk mencari Shizune.

Kakashi memperhatikan gadis itu dengan sudut matanya. Ada sedikit aura tidak rela di hatinya. Tetapi –ah, ini bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

Tanpa sengaja, Anko yang tengah berjalan dengan buru-buru dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Ibiki yang hampir ditabraknya ketika hendak menaiki anak tangga.

"Ah! I-Ibiki-san!" ucap Anko sedikit gugup.

Entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Namun yang pasti Anko tidak terlibat pertemuan yang lama dengan lelaki menakutkan itu. Dari mata Kakashi terlihat jelas gadis itu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Ibiki.

Hhh..pantas saja tadi rasanya ada yang sedang mengawasi, batin Kakashi. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum lebar pada Ibiki Morino yang kini menatapnya dari kejauhan. Sementara Ibiki tidak membalas senyumannya. Pria itu kini tampak mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dibanding dahulu.

.

.

.

Kakashi menyelesaikan acara makan mie ramennya. Pria itu baru saja makan di rumahnya sendiri. Dilihatnya kearah luar jendela, langit masih cerah, meskipun hari sudah beranjak sore.

Tak lama kemudian pria itu sudah sampai di gazebo tua-dimana Kurenai dan Anko terakhir bertemu. Kosong. Di sana kosong. Tidak biasanya.

Anko Mitarashi belum juga datang. Padahal, kedatangannya yang sudah telat 1 jam ini biasanya menemui amarah dari gadis itu. Tetapi kali ini, rupanya Anko-lah yang telat dari waktu pertemuan yang telah mereka sepakati.

"Maaf, Kakashi, aku terlambat!" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Kakashi akhirnya muncul juga. Anko berjalan dengan gontai mendatangi teman lelakinya itu.

"Tumben, kau terlambat. Biasanya, selalu tepat waktu"

Anko lalu duduk di samping Kakashi.

"Tadi aku terpaksa menolong seorang wanita tua…." Ucap Anko masih dengan semangat yang entah hilang kemana.

"Kau menyindirku?" tebak Kakashi tersenyum dari balik topengnya.

Anko terdiam dan menatap Kakashi, lalu tertawa kecil. "Tidak, bodoh! Tsunade-sama! Maksudku dia!"

"Wanita itu tadi membuatku kerepotan" jelas Anko pada kesalahpahaman Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Anko? Kau terlihat kurang sehat" Tanya Kakashi kini sambil terus memperhatikan kunoichi di sampingnya.

"Ah –apa iya?" Anko berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sehat!"

Tipuan macam apa itu, pikir Kakashi. Ia tahu Anko sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Angin yang lembut berhembus, menyaingi keheningan yang kini meliputi Anko serta Kakashi. Sepertinya keduanya sibuk dengan pola pikirnya masing-masing.

"Kakashi….." ucap Anko perlahan. Berusaha memulai sebuah cerita suram akan kisah hidupnya.

"Aku akan dinikahi Ibiki"

Kakashi terdiam. Tidak, ini tidak seperti mendengar petir yang nyaring di siang bolong. Ini adalah kata-kata Anko yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Curahan hati gadis itu, ia menunggunya.

"Ya, aku tahu"

Anko terkesiap. Ia pikir Kakashi belum tahu. Ia lupa kalau Kakashi itu adalah jounin terhebat di Konohagakure. Ia lupa kalau Kakashi adalah seorang shinobi yang pintar lagi jenius.

Kakashi sudah tahu, bahkan sebelum Genma memberitahunya. Kalian lupa, Kakashi itu mantan anggota Anbu. Bahkan Kakashi sedang santer diberitakan akan menjadi seorang –ah, lupakan. Lebih baik membahas pertemuan dua insan ini.

"Lalu? Apa pendapatmu?" Tanya Anko memberanikan diri.

Kakashi mengambil nafas. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Anko barusan.

"Kakashi….apa kau –rela?"

Rela? Batin Kakashi bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kau rela jika aku menikah dengan orang itu?"

Angin kembali berdesir lembut mengarah pada mereka berdua. Sejuk. Nyaman. Namun pembicaraan mereka ini terasa kurang nyaman. Rambut ungu gelap Anko dan rambut perak Kakashi bergoyang pelan akibat tiupan angin ringan tersebut.

Sejujurnya Kakashi merasa pertemuan kali ini ada yang ganjil. Ganjil karena Anko tidak lagi bercerita dengan manja seperti dulu, tidak lagi memandangnya dengan hangat seperti dulu. Semuanya terasa aneh. Ia tidak biasa dengan perubahan ini. Dan semua itu adalah karena –Ibiki.

"Aku….tidak menginginkan hal itu. A-aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Ibiki-san" ucap Anko tercekat tanpa menunggu jawaban Kakashi atas pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Aku mengerti…." Sahut Kakashi akhirnya.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kubantu, Anko?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian dengan santainya. Seolah tak ada beban dipikirannya.

Menjelaskan mengenai betapa ia mencintai Kakashi sekarang pun percuma saja. Bagi Anko, lelaki itu tahu –paham betul akan hal itu. Lagipula, mengulang hal yang tidak penting seperti itu mungkin hanya akan membuat Kakashi tidak suka. Kakashi itu orang yang cukup tegas, dan tidak suka hal yang bertele-tele ataupun diulang-ulang.

Keduanya terdiam. Keheningan yang sedikit suram. Cinta, masa depan, seolah semuanya bukan sesuatu yang pasti lagi bagi mereka berdua. Sampai di sinikah semuanya? Ini adalah hal terberat yang dirasakan Anko Mitarashi.

"Kakashi…." Ucap Anko setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Apakah kau, mau membawaku?"

Kakashi mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan Anko dengan seksama.

"Bawalah aku pergi, Kakashi!" tegas Anko dengan nada getir.

"Bawa aku pergi bersamamu! Aku…aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu!" pekik gadis itu penuh harap dan dengan kegetiran yang masih ia rasakan.

Mata Kakashi sedikit terbelalak. Ini sungguh mengagetkan. Tidak –seharusnya ini sudah bisa ia prediksi. Ia tahu Anko sangat mencintainya selama ini.

"A-apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Anko?" entah kenapa Kakashi merasa sedikit gugup.

Anko mengangguk pelan dengan mantap. Ia yakin. Ia sangat yakin dengan ajakannya tadi. Meminta Kakashi untuk pergi bersamanya. Jauh, jauh meninggalkan takdirnya yang akan berubah drastis dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku serius, Kakashi! Bawalah aku pergi jauh dari sini! Aku tidak ingin berada di Konoha lagi!"

Kakashi makin merasa kaget. Kali ini semakin bertambah karena tahu-tahu Anko sudah menubrukkan dirinya di dadanya. Gadis itu menangis, dan sedang meminta dipeluk oleh Kakashi. Berusaha untuk meminjam bahu Kakashi agar bisa menenangkannya.

Kakashi terdiam, membiarkan Anko menangis sejadinya. Perlahan dibelainya lembut rambut Anko. Ia merasa amat sangat kasihan pada shinobi wanita itu. Ia tahu Anko sangat mencintai dirinya, tetapi ia tidak tahu persis mengenai perasaannya sendiri terhadap kunoichi itu.

"Sudahlah, Anko" ucap Kakashi mencoba membesarkan hati Anko.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian Anko menghentikan tangisnya. Ia kemudian menatap wajah Kakashi dengan sendu, mencoba menagih jawaban dari shinobi berambut perak didekatnya itu.

"Ah….a-aku…" sahut Kakashi sedikit tertahan.

"Aku-aku perlu waktu Anko, aku harus memikirkannya dulu baik-baik" jawab Kakashi akhirnya. Sebuah jawaban yang ambigu. Tentu saja, tidak cukup untuk membuat Anko merasa puas.

"Pernikahan akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi" lanjut Anko lemas. Ia seakan tak berdaya. Namun berada dalam dekapan Kakashi ini sedikit menguatkannya. Menenangkannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kakashi"

Kakashi menatap hamparan rumput di hadapan mereka. Layu. Hampir semua rumput itu layu. Entah kenapa, mungkin sinar matahari sudah berlaku terlalu kejam terhadap mereka semua.

Sore yang makin dingin. Semakin dingin dengan kebisuan di antara dua manusia yang sedang galau tersebut.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Review dari kalian sangat saya harapkan. Well, lagi-lagi Kaka Anko. ah, saya tergila-gila pada pasangan ini.

See you soon.

Alize Indigo


	2. Chapter 2

THE WEDDING – Chapter 2

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi. Ibiki Morino. Kurenai x Asuma.

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: maunya si M, tapi Rate T jg boleh deh.

Warning: OOC, OTP, miss typo.

.

.

.

Aku percaya padamu, Kakashi.

Kata-kata Anko beberapa hari yang lalu terus dan terus terngiang di otak Kakashi. Jounin yang kerap bersikap dingin dan tenang itu terus berjalan. Menyusuri jalanan desa yang sunyi. Kakashi baru saja akan menemui Anko di rumahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya gila, berniat untuk membantu –menyelamatkan gadis itu dari perjodohan dengan Morino-san. Sebenarnya ia samasekali tidak tahu, akan membawa Anko kemana. Akan bersikap bagaimana setelah mengajak gadis itu pergi. Namun sebuah perasaan aneh telah mengendalikannya. Mungkinkah ini cinta?

Tap. Langkah Kakashi terhenti ketika tidak jauh dari hadapannya muncul sesosok yang ia kenal. Padahal Kakashi berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya sendiri, baru saja hendak pergi menuju kediaman Anko Mitarashi.

Ibiki? Batin Kakashi penuh kewaspadaan.

"Jauhi tunanganku".

Kira-kira begitulah kata-kata singkat perdana yang keluar dari mulut pria sangar itu.

"Ah!" Kakashi menaikkan alisnya. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar seolah sedang tidak merasakan apa-apa "Ya, tentu saja!"

Keduanya terdiam. Ada sedikit aura perang dingin antara dua pria yang sama-sama terlibat dalam kehidupan gadis bernama Anko Mitarashi itu.

"Kau tahu, Anko milikku. Ia akan segera jadi istriku"

Kakashi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Sebaiknya jounin pintar sepertimu paham bagaimana menghormati sesama shinobi. Pergilah! Dan jangan datang lagi kepada nona Mitarashi!" tutup Ibiki Morino dengan tajamnya.

Kakashi hanya diam. Sebuah ucapan yang sangat menusuk. Memangnya siapa dia? Memangnya siapa yang lebih dulu dekat dengan Anko? Memangnya siapa yang dicintai oleh nona Mitarashi itu? tentu saja dirinya.

Anko sudah jelas-jelas menginginkan dirinya. Dan bukan pria tinggi besar menyeramkan itu. Oh –bahkan pangkatnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Ibiki yang hanya seorang ketua penginterogasi itu. Ibiki tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Samasekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Langit pun tahu bahwa Kakashilah yang akan menang dalam kisah percintaan ini. Anko dan ia. Mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama. Ehm –mungkin saja.

Ibiki pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang batinnya tengah berkecamuk. Perasaan macam apa ini? Mungkin selama ini Anko telah membiusnya tanpa sadar. Mungkin saja selama ini ia juga mencintai wanita itu dengan begitu dalam. Tetapi kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya? Kenapa baru saja, ketika gadis itu sudah akan resmi jadi milik orang lain? Mungkinkah karena buku Icha Icha terkutuk itu? Buku sial itu terlalu lama menyita waktu dan perhatiannya, sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan kehadiran gadis cerewet tapi manis dan mempesona itu di sekelilingnya. Anko Mitarashi. Wajah gadis itu terbayang lagi di kepalanya. Terbayang terus, tanpa henti. Ah, ini benar-benar gila. Semuanya benar-benar kacau.

.

.

.

'Aku perlu waktu, Anko. Aku harus memikirkannya dulu baik-baik'.

Ucapan Kakashi yang terdengar sangat membingungkan waktu itu. Sudah enam hari semenjak percakapan itu berlangsung. Dan selama itu pulalah Kakashi samasekali tidak menampakkan batang hidung bermaskernya.

Anko bingung. Resah, gelisah, dan hampir kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap Kakashi. Namun ia percaya, harapan itu akan selalu ada. Kakashi Hatake akan datang. Kakashi akan datang menjemput dirinya. Kakashi akan datang menjemput dan membawa dirinya pergi, jauh dari sini.

Anko melamun di dalam kamarnya. Hari pernikahannya dengan Ibiki akan berlangsung besok. Dan masih ada waktu kurang lebih dua puluh empat jam lagi penantiannya akan kehadiran Kakashi. Tetapi….kenapa pria itu belum datang juga? Kenapa? Apa kau sudah lupa padaku, Kakashi?

Gadis itu lagi-lagi hampir menangis. Menangisi nasibnya.

"Kakashi….cepatlah datang…." Desisnya sedih di antara airmatanya yang kemudian perlahan mengalir.

Waktu terus berjalan. Yang dinanti gadis itu tidak kunjung datang. Ingin rasanya Anko bunuh diri dan menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan kunai sekarang ini. Tetapi mustahil, neneknya mengawasinya dengan ketat. Nenek Mitarashi bahkan tidak peduli dengan perasaan Anko yang hancur berkeping-keping. Anko hampir tidak sanggup lagi untuk terus hidup. Jika Kakashi tidak datang, lebih baik ia mati daripada harus bersama dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai.

Langit senja berubah menjadi malam. Malam yang ramai di kediaman Anko. Namun di kamarnya, gadis itu tetap saja menciptakan suasana yang sunyi. Sunyi, sampai akhirnya Kurenai masuk kedalam, datang untuk mengunjungi Anko.

Anko mengangkat kepalanya, sedari tadi ia membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Ia tengah duduk di atas kasur.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Anko?" sapa Kurenai perlahan. Ia tahu, Anko sedang berada di titik terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Sangat buruk" jawab Anko tipis. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegalauan yang mendalam. Kasihan sekali gadis ini, pikir rekan di dekatnya. Kurenai duduk di tepi ranjang Anko. Mendekatinya. Ia ingin memastikan apakah Anko sehat-sehat saja.

"Kakashi….. dia -dia belum juga datang" ucap Anko terbata.

Kakashi? Oh –pasti Anko menginginkan Kakashi membawanya pergi malam ini. Kurenai dapat menebaknya dengan benar.

"Sabar saja Anko, mungkin saja besok ia akan –"

"Datang. Aku tahu itu" potong Anko cepat namun dengan pengucapannya yang perlahan.

"Kakashi pasti datang. Itu pasti" lanjut Anko seolah sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu tidak menatap Kurenai, ia hanya memperhatikan dinding kamarnya yang terasa dingin dan kosong.

"Ia akan membawaku pergi dari sini" ucap Anko dengan lirih. Namun air mukanya menunjukkan jika gadis itu tidak akan pernah kehilangan harapan. Tidak sampai Kakashi mengkhianati janjinya. Tidak, semoga itu tidak terjadi.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang pesuruh nenek Mitarashi masuk. Dan setelah mengutarakan beberapa perkataan pada rekan Anko di sana, akhirnya Kurenai berniat pergi dari kamar Anko.

"Maaf Anko, aku harus pergi dulu"

Anko tahu, neneknya tidak akan membiarkan seseorang berlama-lama dengannya saat ini. Ia tahu, neneknya akan sangat waspada. Dan mungkin saja nenek tahu bahwa Anko berniat kabur sebelum pernikahan besok benar-benar terjadi. Karena itulah, pertemuan dengan Kurenai kali ini dibatasi dan mungkin –diawasi.

Anko menghela nafas, benar-benar tragis hidupnya saat ini. Benar-benar parah. Aku percaya padamu, Kakashi. Kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya sedikit lebih kuat. Kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya yakin bahwa Kakashi Hatake akan menepati janjinya dan menolongnya.

Kakashi! Aku menunggumu!

.

.

.

Suasana sudah cukup ramai. Beberapa orang tamu, keluarga, pendeta dan oh –kedua mempelai pengantinnya sudah datang. Upacara pernikahan akan segera dilaksanakan. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Namun sangat jelas terasa aura sakral di dalamnya. Prosesi pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh dianggap main-main. Itu adalah hal yang suci.

Ibiki-san memang tidak menginginkan kehadiran tamu yang terlampau banyak. Ia ingin upacara ini berlangsung khidmat dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Terlebih Kakashi Hatake. Ia sangat tidak menyukai pria itu.

Pendeta sudah melakukan beberapa ritual wajib untuk memulai upacara pernikahan ini, dan tak lama lagi, Ibiki dan Anko akan mengucapkan ikrar janji suci pengikat cinta di antara mereka.

Cinta? Tidak. Ini samasekali tidak didasari dengan cinta. Ini karena keterpaksaan!

Batin Anko menjerit. Kakashi belum datang. Tidak –mungkin saja Kakashi TIDAK akan datang. Penantiannya sia-sia. Cintanya pada Kakashi selama ini sia-sia.

Anko saat ini mengenakan riasan yang lebih tebal dari biasanya. Perona pipi, dan warna lipstick yang hampir sama merahnya dengan milik Kurenai. Pakaian pengantin yang berupa kimono putih, segalanya serba putih. Dan penutup kepala putih khas negeri sakura yang berhiaskan sedikit bunga kuning itu menutupi rambut ungu gelapnya yang biasanya berantakan. Rambut ungu itu kini tertata rapi di dalamnya.

Anko benar-benar seorang mempelai wanita yang cantik sekarang. Ia akan menikah. Ia akan dinikahi oleh Ibiki, dan berganti nama menjadi Anko Morino. Menjadi istri sah dari seorang shinobi yang samasekali tidak ia cintai.

Sementara Ibiki tidak tampak setegang Anko. Pria itu tampak gagah dengan kimono hitam pengantinnya. Ia tersenyum, menyaksikan gadis pujaannya tengah berada di dekatnya untuk segera menjadi istrinya. Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, Anko Mitarashi.

Cawan sake masing-masing akan dipegang oleh mereka berdua. Inilah saatnya,mungkin –sebentar lagi. Saat pengantin pria dan wanita meminum sake dari cawan kecil tersebut, mereka juga akan mengucapkan ikrar perkawinan.

Tidak! Batin Anko bergemuruh dengan sangat hebat. Tidaaaaakkk!

Dengan sedikit gemetar gadis itu mengambil sebuah kunai dari dalam lengan baju kimono putihnya, yang entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana ia menyembunyikannya. Membunuh Ibiki adalah sesuatu yang sangat tepat jika ia lakukan saat ini. Ya, membunuh pria itu. Ia membencinya. Ia tidak mencintainya.

Namun ia sedikit bingung. Entah bagaimana caranya ia membunuh pria tersebut. Melemparkannya dengan cepatkah, atau mendekat dan langsung menggorok lehernya dengan sadis. Anko sudah benar-benar merasa gila. Dalam hitungan ketiga, ia akan segera mengakhiri semua ini.

Craatt. Sebuah tebasan yang memuncratkan cairan darah berwarna merah. Semua yang ada di ruangan terkejut. Darah. Mungkinkah ini sebuah usaha pembunuhan? Semuanya terkejut. Amat sangat terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ada peristiwa mengerikan dalam sebuah upacara sakral pernikahan yang suci? Anko memang benar-benar nekat. Ia sudah dikuasai amarah yang menggelegar.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Well, gimana menurut kalian?

RnR dong, please….. (author menarik-narik tangan pembaca –kayak gembel)

Anyway, arigatou buat yang berkenan membaca.

Hmm. saya suka banget sama KakaAnko. Nggak nanya yah? Hahah.

ToT

Peace,

Alize Indigo.


	3. Chapter 3

THE WEDDING – Chapter 3

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi. Ibiki Morino. Kurenai x Asuma.

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: maunya si M, tapi Rate T jg boleh deh.

Warning: OOC, OTP, miss typo.

.

.

.

Sebuah tebasan yang memuncratkan cairan darah berwarna merah. Semua yang ada di ruangan terkejut.

Darah.

Mungkinkah ini sebuah usaha pembunuhan?

Semuanya terkejut. Amat sangat terkejut.

Bagaimana mungkin ada peristiwa mengerikan dalam sebuah upacara sakral pernikahan yang suci? Anko memang benar-benar nekat. Ia sudah dikuasai amarah yang menggelegar.

.

.

.

Gila. Gadis itu memang sudah gila.

Anko Mitarashi. Gadis yang mencintai Kakashi Hatake itu sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

Semua yang ada diruangan terkejut. Terlebih lagi pendeta yang akan menikahkan dua anak manusia itu. Ibiki? Kalian tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi. Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan Anko Mitarashi terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Anko mencoba bunuh diri.

Ya, bunuh diri. Di hadapan keluarganya, di hadapan para tamu, dan di hadapan pendeta serta Ibiki Morino, calon suaminya.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas. Darah berwarna merah tua mengalir dengan deras dari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia bisa melihat betapa hebohnya suasana di sana setelah kenekatannya barusan. Ia bisa melihat semuanya. Kecuali Kakashi Hatake. Ia tidak melihat sosok itu ada di sana. Ia tidak melihatnya. Dan bersamaan dengan ribuan pikiran sesat di otaknya itu, pandangan Anko perlahan-lahan mengabur. Gadis calon pengantin itu ambruk ke lantai.

.

.

.

Ruangan rumah sakit Konoha. Anko Mitarashi sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas sebuah kasur. Di atas ranjang dengan seprai berwarna serba putih itulah Anko terbaring, usai usaha percobaan bunuh dirinya semalam.

Seorang wanita anggota shinobi medis yang mengecek keadaan gadis itu kemudian mempersilahkan masuk seorang pengunjung, yaitu Kurenai. Dan meninggalkan Kurenai sendirian.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sadar, Anko" ucap Kurenai lembut. Diperhatikannya Anko yang terbaring memejamkan mata. Tak lama kemudian mata gadis itu terbuka. Menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, kemudian menatap Kurenai dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Kurenai mencoba tersenyum, namun tidak dibalas oleh Anko.

Anko tampak mengenakan kimono putih, dengan rambut tergerai. Tidak, itu bukan kimono pengantin yang waktu itu, itu adalah pakaian pasien rumah sakit.

"Dia…..tidak datang…" ucap Anko sangat perlahan. Nyaris tidak terdengar oleh sahabatnya Kurenai.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku….."

Kurenai menatap Anko dengan iba. Ingin rasanya ia menangis karena tidak tahan melihat Anko yang begitu depresi. Percobaan bunuh diri semalam sangatlah gila! Dan sekarang apa? Rasa depresi akan kehilangan Kakashi pasti juga akan membuat gadis itu tidak jauh-jauh dari percobaan bunuh diri lainnya. Kurenai tahu, Anko adalah orang yang nekat.

Kakashi. Tuan Hatake itu menghilang. Tepat setelah pelukan terakhirnya dengan Anko. Tepat ketika upacara pernikahan Anko yang gagal. Kemana dia? Tidak ada satu shinobi pun yang tahu. Kakashi Hatake bagai sudah ditelan bumi.

Perlahan Anko bangun, dan duduk. Masih di atas ranjang berseprai putihnya. Pergelangan tangan kirinya tampak tengah berbalutkan perban yang juga berwarna putih. Gadis itu masih memiliki pandangan yang kosong. Dan Kurenai menjadi kian bingung hendak berkata apa lagi. Hanya benaknya yang penuh dengan kata-kata.

"Anko….." ucap Kurenai kemudian dengan penuh rasa iba.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi, Anko! Aku tidak tega melihatmu mencoba bunuh diri!" Kurenai seolah hendak menangis sambil mengatakan itu. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan sampai kau mati hanya karena masalah ini!?"

Anko diam saja mendengarnya. Pandangannya menatap kosong ke depan.

"Menggores pergelangan tangan? Ah, itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau bisa benar-benar mati, Anko! Kau tahu itu!?" omel Kurenai di sela airmatanya yang kini telah mengalir. Nada suaranya meninggi. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak memarahi sahabatnya tersebut. Usaha bunuh diri bukanlah sekedar perbuatan iseng. Itu melibatkan nyawa. Nyawa Anko, ia pikir nyawanya tidak berharga? Kurenai tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya itu, ia dan para shinobi Konoha yang lain, semua sudah terlalu banyak merasakan kehilangan! Tidak perlu untuk ditambah satu kehilangan lagi.

"Andai kau tidak dicintai oleh Asuma, apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, Kurenai?" Tanya Anko dingin. Seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh nasihat sahabat di sebelahnya itu.

Kurenai terkesiap, kemudian tertegun.

"Aku tidak akan sebodoh dirimu!" desis Kurenai tidak kalah dinginnya. Airmatanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Disekanya cairan bening dibawah matanya itu dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Hening sesaat. Hanya bunyi detak dari jam dinding yang berbicara. Pelan. Mengalun. Membuat telinga dua wanita itu untuk semakin meresapi kesunyian diri mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian Anko kembali angkat bicara –sebuah perintah. "keluarlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat atau berbicara dengan siapapun".

Kurenai tertegun mendengarnya –tampak berfikir, namun kemudian menuruti perintah Anko barusan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya itu seorang diri. Sahabat yang keras kepala.

Kini Anko benar-benar sendirian di kamar rawatnya. Gadis itu terus dan terus menatap kosong kedepan. Kenapa nyawanya harus terselamatkan? Mungkin lebih baik mati saat ini, maka ruhnya akan bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake pengkhianat. Mungkin ia yang bodoh, terlalu bodoh karena telah memupuk harapan yang terlalu besar pada pria itu. Pria itu –ia baru mengetahuinya. Anko baru mengetahui jika Kakashi tidak pernah peduli pada dirinya. Semuanya sia-sia. Semua kebaikan Kakashi selama ini hanyalah kebohongan.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat dari tengah malam. Dunia terasa sunyi. Namun Anko menikmati itu, kesunyian dan kesendirian yang tengah memenjarakannya. Keluarganya marah padanya, terlebih lagi Ibiki Morino dan para kerabatnya. Mereka tidak sudi lagi melihat Anko Mitarashi. Gadis itu dianggap sudah terlalu lancang dan memiliki harga diri yang terlampau tinggi. Tetapi Anko tidak peduli. Kesendirian inilah yang ia inginkan, yang ia butuhkan.

Terdiam dengan hati dan pikiran yang kosong, seolah Anko hanyalah sebuah jasad tanpa nyawa. Nyawanya bergantung kepada Kakashi. Dan orang itu tidak muncul samasekali. Lebih baik mati jika harus terus mempercayakannya kepada seorang pengkhianat. Kakashi Hatake, menghilanglah kau ditelan bumi untuk selamanya.

Aku pun tidak sudi lagi melihatmu. Aku sudah terlampau kecewa. Batin Anko berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata kebenciannya.

Anko masih terpaku dengan sempurna pada kekosongannya ketika perlahan sebuah siluet muncul di ruangan ia berada.

Dengan tanpa suara, sosok itu berjalan mendekati Anko, menuju gadis yang bagaikan sudah hilang kesadaran itu.

Seorang pria kini tampak duduk di bangku yang tadi sore diduduki oleh Kurenai.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar terlambat"

Ucap suara itu dengan pelan. Penuh rasa sesal, penuh kesedihan. Anko mengenal suara itu. Suara seorang pria yang selama ini selalu mengisi hatinya. Seorang pria yang sangat ia dambakan, sangat ia puja, sangat ia percaya dan sangat ia cintai. Kepercayaan dan rasa cinta. Dua hal yang telah pria itu khianati dari dirinya.

Anko masih diam, tidak menjawab suara yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Anko….."

Telinga Anko masih bisa mendengar, hanya saja mata dan mulutnya sangat enggan untuk merespon.

"Aku mohon, maafkanlah aku"

Anko menelan ludah. Maaf? Atas keterlambatan ini? Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa lagi ia maafkan. Ini di luar batas toleransinya. Ini sudah sampai pada batas yang maksimal –ia sudah tidak ingin lagi memaafkan orang ini.

"Bukan soal keterlambatan ini. Melainkan…."

"Aku yang sudah terlampau kau benci saat ini" lanjut suara dari pria bertopeng dan berambut perak itu.

Kakashi Hatake mendesah. Seolah ia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Anko. Ia sampai tahu bagian mana yang harus ia katakan, apa yang selanjutnya harus ia jelaskan.

"Tanganmu itu".

"Kenapa kau berani melakukannya, Anko?"

"Itu penyiksaan terhadap dirimu sendiri. Dan juga –aku"

Kakashi masih terus saja berkata-kata, meskipun gadis dengan rambut ungu tua tergerai di hadapannya masih mematung dan tidak mau menatapnya, tidak mau menjawab ucapan-ucapannya. Hanya alunan nafasnya yang samar terdengar, menyaingi bunyi detak jarum jam, dan juga suara serangga-serangga malam yang bersahutan diluar sana.

"Kau yang lebih dulu menyiksa hatiku" akhirnya Anko menjawab dengan nada datar dan sedingin es.

Kakashi menikmati sebuah jeda sari ucapan perdana gadis itu. Ia akan terus mendengarkan lanjutannya.

"Aku menunggumu, Kakashi! Aku menunggumu! Kau memang pembohong besar!" suara Anko meninggi dan bergema. Kemarahan yang amat sangat tegas. Ia tidak tahan lagi jika tidak menumpahkan kekecewaan dan kebenciannya pada Kakashi kali ini.

"aku sedang ada misi rahasia dadakan, Anko. Hokage dan para Anbu membutuhkan bantuanku, aku –" Kakashi terpana pada tatapan dingin menusuk dari Anko. Gadis itu bagaikan seorang musuh baginya, tidak lagi dikenalnya. Anko yang dulu telah menghilang.

"Kau pergi menjalankan misi dan rela kehilangan aku?" nada suara gadis itu sedikit mencair.

"Tentu saja aku tidak rela…."

Mata Anko kembali menatap Hatake dengan tajam dan menyiratkan sebuah kalimat 'kau bohong'.

Ya, ternyata Kakashi adalah seorang pembohong di mata Anko. Ah, Kakashi bahkan tidak mengiyakan saat Anko memintanya untuk membawanya pergi dari pernikahannya semalam. Kakashi….Kakashi bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan sebuah kata cinta barang sekalipun. Kakashi mungkin saja memang tidak mencintainya.

Kakashi tidak mungkin mencintainya.

"Aku yang bodoh…" Anko mulai bersuara lirih. Matanya berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis. Adalah menjijikkan jika harus menangis didepan tuan Hatake yang kini ia benci tersebut.

"Aku bodoh karena terlalu mengharapkanmu, Kakashi!"

Kakashi melebarkan matanya. Belum pernah rasanya ia melihat Anko dengan kegetiran seperti ini. Apakah semua ini terlalu berat bagi gadis itu? Ia memang tolol karena telah menyakiti Anko terlalu hebat. Gadis itu kini benar-benar terpuruk karena kekecewaan yang mendalam terhadap dirinya yang naïf ini.

"Keluar, Kakashi! Keluar dari sini! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, bahkan untuk selamanya!"

Kakashi menunduk. Padahal ingin sekali rasanya ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Anko. Penyesalan yang begitu hebat kini tengah ia rasakan. Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Hubungannya dengan Anko –yanng mungkin baginya tidak terlalu jelas selama ini

Anko mengusirnya. Samasekali tidak ingin memaafkannya. Tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, dan mungkin….. inikah akhir semuanya?

"Apa itu artinya, hubungan kita terputus sampai disini, Anko?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba, mengeluarkan kalimat yang sudah muncul di benaknya. Pernyataan penegasan –atas pemutusan hubungan sepihak itu.

Anko heran, sepertinya Kakashi ini memang benar-benar seorang shinobi yang bodoh.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Anko-chan…"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu! Apa itu masih kurang jelas?!" Anko berkata dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Kakashi menerima dengan rela tatapan tajam itu. Dan kemudian setenang mungkin berbicara "tidak bisa begitu".

Anko terdiam. Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan tenang. "kau tidak mau bertanya 'kenapa'?"

"Kenapa?" Anko bertanya meskipun sebenarnya tidak ingin.

"Karena kau tengah mengandung anakku….."

Apa? Apa ini adalah lelucon? Lelucon di saat keadaan sedang seperti ini. Kakashi memang benar-benar jounin yang tidak pandai mengenai masalah waktu. Anko mengumpatnya di dalam hati.

"Kau hamil, Anko….. Shizune yang merawatmulah yang memberitahuku"

Apa? Pengulangan itu lagi. Dan….hamil? Kakashi memang sedang mengada-ada, pasti semuanya hanya agar aku mau memaafkannya. Batin Anko berkecamuk, penuh penebakan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau mau mati saat mengandung anak kita? Untung saja kau terselamatkan…jika tidak, maka aku akan kehilangan dua makhluk yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku" lanjut Kakashi, bercerita mengenai hal yang tidak dapat dimengerti Anko dengan cepat.

Hamil? Anak kita? Kebohongan apalagi ini? Anko memandang mata jounin itu dengan perasaan bingung yang yak terungkapkan.

"Aku hamil, katamu? Kau bahkan sekarang mulai kurang waras sepertiku. Kapan kita melakukannya? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menciumku, kau bahkan tidak pernah berkata jika kau mencintaiku!"

Itu benar. Hampir semuanya benar –mengenai tidak pernah mengatakan cinta. Tetapi soal hubungan itu, soal ciuman itu, semuanya nyata. Itu benar-benar pernah terjadi.

"Sharingan"

Anko semakin bingung.

"Aku telah menggunakan sharinganku padamu agar kau melupakannya. Maaf"  
Kakashi kembali merasakan sesal. Menyesal. Mengapa kini baru saja ia sampaikan perihal hal kecil terlarang itu.

Apa? Itu benar-benar tidak mungkin.

"Kapan? Berapa kali kita melakukannya? Dan –kenapa?!" Anko masih memasang aura kemarahan.

"Satu kali saja, Anko. Maaf. Itu mungkin ketidak sengajaan. Tapi aku….memang benar mencintaimu" ucap Kakashi penuh sesal. Namun ia tidak menyesal memberitahukan perihal perasaan cintanya, meski sudah terlambat.

"Kau ingat? Waktu itu kau sedang berkunjung ke rumahku…."

Pikiran Anko terlempar pada sebuah peristiwa di masa lalu, ia memang benar pernah berkunjung ke rumah Kakashi. Tetapi kunjungan itu terjadi beberapa kali, dan itu tidak pernah dalam waktu yang lama. Ia tidak pernah lama-lama berada pada teritori pribadi Kakashi. Dan terlebih, tidak pernah ada momen romantis tiap kali berada disana. Samasekali tidak ada.

Anko benar-benar lupa. Dan itu semua karena sharingan. Jurus hebat sial itu –telah membuatnya melupakan sekeping kecil peristiwa penting dalam hidupnya. Peristiwa yang Kakashi ingin Anko melupakannya.

"Kau tengah mengandung tiga bulan, apa kau samasekali tidak merasakan perubahan pada diri atau tubuhmu?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian.

Hamil? Tiga bulan? Apa ini benar-benar nyata? Dirinya samasekali tidak merasakan yang namanya mual, muntah, atau perasaan tidak sehat.

Anko kembali mengingat-ingat. Ah, ya. Dango. Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tidak begitu ingin memakan makanan manis itu. Minatnya belakangan sudah berubah terhadap makanan-makanan yang asin, gurih, bahkan pedas. Tidak lagi pada makanan manis seperti dango.

Apakah itu karena kehamilan ini? Kehamilan yang samasekali tidak diketahuinya. Pantas saja Kakashi selalu melarangnya minum sake dalam tiga bulan belakangan ini. Tunggu, apa Kakashi sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya? Wajah Anko tampak tegang karena terlalu banyak berfikir.

"Tidak, aku juga tidak tahu Anko. Hanya saja…..aku merasakan insting itu. Belakangan ini rasanya kau sedikit berbeda, dan –aku hanya khawatir apakah kau benar-benar memiliki kemungkinan untuk hamil"

Mendadak Anko merasa sangat lemas. Segala yang ia dengar barusan membuat batinnya begitu teraduk-aduk, begitu bercampur baur. Antara kaget, bingung, sedih, bahkan bahagia.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Maafkan aku, sudah sangat-sangat keterlaluan padamu…"

Anko kini menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Tetapi semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi jika bukan karena sebuah takdir. Mungkin kau tanpa sengaja mengandung karenaku –agar tetap bisa berada di sisiku…."

Anko hendak berucap tetapi merasa ragu-ragu.

"Jadilah istriku, Anko…." Pinta Kakashi Hatake kemudian. Sebuah permintaan yang begitu indah.

"Lalu kita akan membesarkan anak itu bersama-sama".

Kakashi tersenyum penuh harap. Kali ini Anko pasti mau memaafkannya, terlebih lagi juga pasti mau membuka kembali cintanya yang baru-baru ini sudah mulai terkubur.

"Uhm" wajah Anko sudah benar-benar hilang ekspresi tegangnya. Kini wajah itu disusupi rona merah yang mulai menjalar. Sedikit malu –dan salah tingkah, ragu untuk menentukan sikap berikutnya.

"Aku…."

Kakashi masih menunggu jawaban Anko. Namun sayang, setelah cukup lama jawaban yang diharapkan setengah mati oleh Hatake itu tidak kunjung muncul juga.

"'Aku mau', jawab saja begitu, Anko!" ucap Kakashi yang sudah tidak sabar lagi. Anko pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kakashi memang benar-benar mengetahui pikirannya, benar-benar mengetahui isi hatinya, benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya untuk terus dicintai.

Kini keduanya bertatapan dengan hangat, dengan penuh rasa cinta. Ruangan kamar rumah sakit yang awalnya terasa suram kini bagaikan surga yang indah.

"Anko Hatake, namamu akan berubah seperti itu!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kakashi yang mulai menggoda Anko calon istrinya.

"Hatake itu kan artinya sawah! Aku tidak mau!"

Kakashi tertawa. "Yah, aku ini memang hanya orang-orangan sawah, dan kau itu bagaikan pasta kacang merah yang manis"

"Aku tidak suka lagi pada makanan yang manis, tahu!"

Kira-kira begitulah. Kata-kata keduanya makin lama makin sayup, kecil dan tidak terdengar. Well, happy ending isn't it?

.

.

.

F I N .

A/N:

Arigatou dah mau baca. Makasiiiih banget!

Well, akhirnya tamat juga! Gomen yah, pendek –Cuma 3 chapter.

Semoga akan ada fanfic2 saya selanjutnya! Terutama KakaAnko.

Gomen karena masih jauh dari sempurna…

Mohon dukungannya selalu….

Lotta Love, Alize Indigo.


End file.
